


The Book

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: D/G religious cult AU
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sierra_roe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/gifts).



Dinesh followed Bertram into the lobby of the glamorous looking public library, taking care to remove his hat as he entered. This was the most highly anticipated portion of his trip. The small farming community in which they had grown up had no lending libraries and few novels that were not religious in nature, and they had never been outside that community until today.

Although they held many differences of opinion, Dinesh and Bertram both craved knowledge.

"Is it a sin," said Dinesh nervously to Bertram, "that I feel so much excitement about a large collection of material objects?"

Dinesh knew Bertram well enough to suspect he was troubled by the question. But he only said, "Three of the seven gifts of the Holy Spirit are Wisdom, Knowledge, and Understanding. These books will help us grow closer to the Spirit. How could that be a sin? Your simplistic understanding of God continues to surprise me."

Dinesh wasn't sure if he believed what Bertram was saying. Bertram was a young man of copious theological knowledge, but sometimes he seemed to twist that knowledge to his own advantage.

Their group entered the main room. Thousands of books filled the shelves, more books than Dinesh had ever suspected could exist. Piety forgotten for the moment, Dinesh walked between two shelves at random, a man in a dream. The subjects were not familiar to him. Science fiction and Fantasy were full of strangely dressed people, and he realized with a start that some of the novels involved witchcraft. But nothing could prepare him for the Romance section.

The half dressed couples on the covers called out to Dinesh in their brazen passion. One of them even featured two men! He knew he ought to leave this aisle at once and find something more godly. But his hand, unbidden, picked up one of the books. Before he could read the back cover, he spotted none other than Bertram Gilfoyle, watching him from the other end of the aisle.

Bertram's face flushed hot. There was no way Bertram would let this opportunity to get some dirt on Dinesh slide. But to his amazement, the other boy silently placed a finger over his lips. Even more unexpectedly, Bertram slowly placed one of the smaller books inside his haversack.

Dinesh breathed in, torn between the terror of potential discovery and the relief of knowing he was not alone.

"I found something," Bertram whispered to Dinesh, beckoning him to the edge of the aisle. Dinesh drew closer, and Bertram pointed out a set of desks in the center of the library, each with a strange machine on top.

"What are they?" Dinesh whispered back.

"They're called computers," said Bertram, tingling with excitement. "They are machines of knowledge. I asked the librarian to show me. They possess all knowledge; they can answer any question."

"Are they ... alive?" asked Diinesh.

Bertram waved a hand. "No. Just clever machines. Nothing demonic."

"How do they work?" Dinesh asked.

At that moment, their leader called to the group that it was time to leave.

The group headed back to the house where they were staying. Dinesh chopped carrots for their evening meal. They said vespers, which made him feel a profound sense of guilt. His mind kept spinning, thinking about the machines of knowledge, and the book in Bertram's pocket. He wondered if God knew. Stupid. Of course He knew. The only question was if he could expunge his record through confession.

Shortly after their leader had seen them off to bed, Dinesh saw Bertram sneaking out of the bedroom and followed him out to a shed in the backyard. Bertram hesitated when he saw Dinesh, then invited him into the shed and shut the door. Feeling around in the dark, Dinesh found a sleeping bag and laid it down, grateful that they couldn't see each other.

"You want to see the book?" Bertram asked.

Dinesh wrapped his arms around his knees. "Why were we sent here?" he asked miserably. "I was never tempted like this at home."

"Have you ever asked yourself if it even matters?" Bertram said gently. "Temptation? Sin? The whole thing?"

Dinesh shivered. Of course he had. He wasn't proud of it, and he'd never admitted it out loud. Perhaps it was okay. Perhaps all young men his age had.

"I met a girl at the library today," said Bertram. "She was dressed all in black, with a snake. She gave me a book about Satan."

"Then it's true what they say about the outside world," said Dinesh. "This is all a test. And we've already failed. Not even a day away from home, and we've failed."

At least he wouldn't be alone in hell.

Bertram groped out in the darkness and found his hand. "Peace," he said, and the word felt sincere.

"I've given this a lot of thought," said Bertram, and his voice was filled with that same unholy pride as when the priest tried to give the glory to God for one of Bertram's achievements. "It is inevitable that I will read these books, and any others I find. I will learn the workings of the machines of knowledge, too. It is impossible for me to be myself, Bertram Gilfoyle, and not do so. If God there be, he is too late to stop me, and if devil there be, I will fight him myself when he comes to drag me to the underworld."

Shocked as he was at his friend's daring, Dinesh knew he spoke for both of them. For some time, he'd felt a certain way about Bertram, that they were cut from the same cloth. "Light the candle," he urged, before he could lose his nerve. "We haven't got all night."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinesh gasped when he saw that Bertram had chosen one of the few books with two men on the cover. He looked nervously at Bertram, trying to read his expression.

"I was curious," said Bertram, a bead of sweat running down his forehead in the candlelight. "I already know what men do with women. My oldest brother is married, and he told me. But I don't know what men can do with other men, with their different bodies. I know they must do something, because otherwise the bible wouldn't forbid it."

His reasoning was good, and Dinesh had wondered similar things himself. Something about Bertram's face, though, suggested a faint hope to Dinesh that he felt more than curiosity. Had he not allowed Dinesh into the shed with him?

Bertram flipped open the book and rummaged through the pages. Dinesh would have dearly liked to read the whole story, how a man went about forging a connection with another man, but time was short and they were on a mission. Some of the words in the book seemed to be mysterious euphemisms like 'rod' and 'length'. Why were these men fishing? Eventually, they reached a scene that was definitely about sex.

"Roman thrust his throbbing member into the gaping chasm of Horatio's mouth," read Bertram.

"His mouth? Why his mouth?" asked Dinesh.

But no sooner had he imagined himself putting his penis into someone's mouth, than a deep instinct came over Dinesh, telling him that that the book was right, that such an act would feel very, very good.

"I could see it," said Bertram. "It's the closest you could come to a woman. In fact, a woman could even do it, if she didn't want to risk becoming with child. Did you know that your penis is stiff?"

Dinesh looked down. To his embarrassment, he saw that it was true. Sometimes this happened to him, and he never knew what to do to ease the discomfort. He had seen the animals on his farm, but he had no mate yet himself. At home he slept in a big bed with his brothers, so he couldn't exactly move about. It seemed connected to certain sinful thoughts, so he tried not to think those thoughts, until they ended up coming out in hazy dreams that caused him to wake up sticky and wistful.

Tonight, though, he was alone in this shed with Bertram, whose penis was also forming a bump beneath his trousers.

"Yours, too," said Dinesh. "Is it a punishment for our sinning? Will the leaders know when they see us?"

Bertram grinned wickedly. "It isn't all bad. Have you ever tried ... touching it, while it's like this?"

"No," said Dinesh. "Why?"

"It is a good feeling," said Bertram. "Try it with me now. I'll show you what to do."

Excitedly, Bertram took down his suspenders and pulled down his pants and undergarments. He placed a finger on the tip of his penis. Dinesh's own penis stirred. Between the book and Bertram, Dinesh was beginning to suspect certain things about himself, things he'd brushed off before, but how could he brush off his own body?

"What's wrong?" Bertram asked. "It doesn't hurt or anything."

"Bertram," Dinesh whispered, his voice trembling, "what do you think about the men in the book, Roman and Horatio? What do you think happened to them?"

Bertram, who had after all known Dinesh all his life, seemed to understand his fears and needs. He scooted close to Dinesh and put an arm around him.

"Dinesh," he said, "don't be afraid. We have been told all our lives that we must be one way. But even after a day out here, it's so clear to me that people aren't meant to be only one way. At home, we are like trees having our branches hacked off one at a time. For once in your life, Dinesh, let yourself want, and feel, and act. Let out the secrets in your heart. Even if it's just for tonight. I can imagine no hell worse than dying without ever doing so."

Dinesh was overcome with emotion. No one had ever allowed him such freedom before. Shaking with the effort, he pulled down his pants, too, and was rewarded with a joyful crow from Bertram.

"Lick your finger and stroke it carefully," Bertram instructed him, "like you would with a colt."

Dinesh ran a tentative finger from the base to the tip. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and in front of Bertram. Soon, he was lost in waves of an unfamiliar pleasure. He heard Bertram sigh, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"It is good," Dinesh admitted. "Do you do this often?"

"Yes," said Bertram. "But always alone. It is ... a blessing to share it."

Now that Bertram had acknowledged aloud that he was also enjoying their intimacy, Dinesh allowed himself to watch his companion's movements, a bond snaking its way around the two of them. What would Bertram say if he suggested trying out each other's mouths, like the men in the book?

As soon as he thought it, he felt an unexpected eruption. He closed his eyes as the semen burst out of him. Was this normal? He opened his eyes, and Bertram was crying out in happiness, his own penis spilling semen everywhere.

Instinctively, he pulled Bertram close. Seeming to take this as an invitation, Bertram took Dinesh's chin in his hand and kissed him. All was goodness and light.

They snuck back into the bedroom. The next morning, Bertram was gone.


End file.
